


Questions

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-20
Updated: 2004-02-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: ?





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Questions**

**by:** Britt

**Character(s):** Josh  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** This is my first story, so any comments, positive or negative, are welcome. 

Why? That's all I want to know.   
I deserve to know.  
  
What happened?  
Why did you think this was the only way out?  
I could have helped you.   
  
I don't understand.   
How did I not see this?  
Why couldn't I not tell you were hurting.   
  
Why didn't you tell me?  
I thought things were okay.  
I told you I loved you and you told me you loved me too.  
  
Was it a lie? Was I not enough? Did you not trust me?  
Did I do something to hurt you?  
I don't understand.  
  
Why did you want to die?  
Why did you crash your car?  
What happened?   
I need to know.  
  
I can't lose you now Donnatella.  
Not after all we've been through.  



End file.
